The Parker Boys
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: A short story about the Kings when they were young. Please R&R! :)


**Hey Guys! This is just another short story of mine that I came up out of nowhere. I decided to do something not Brakayla related for a try. I mean, all I do is write stories for Brakayla and I thought that writing a short one-shot for the kings when they were little might be a fun-little experience. Enjoy!**

**Nobody got harmed in this story. Only a vase did.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Parker Boys**

**No P.O.V.  
**There were three little boys. They were seven year-olds and were triplets. One had black hair and light skin. Another had dark brown hair and dark skin. And, the last one, who was about an inch or so taller than his brothers, had light skin and blonde hair. Their names were Brady, Boomer, and Boz and they were the princes' of Kinkow.

They all had one thing in common. That would be fool around. They enjoyed pulling pranks around the around the castle and tricking people. But, they weren't the smartest seven year-olds you've heard of. They would always get into trouble. These little boys cause trouble where ever they go.

They're always so clumsy and so forgetful. Even there parents can't control them. That's how crazy wild they were. One day, they were in their room throwing a football to each other. The ball hit the vase that was on a stand, "How could you do that to that to vasey?!"Boomer yelled at Boz.

"It's just a vase! It gets replaced all the time anyways!"Boz yelled back. The three boys turned their heads to see that there was a new vase on the stand. "That was strange."Brady pointed out. "It's like a ghost is possesing it or something! AHHH!"Boz yelled and smashed the vase on the floor again.

"How can you do that to vasey! Again!"Boomer said. Boomer and Boz had a slap fight and Brady just stood, there watching his brothers. Their dad, the King of Kinkow, entered the room, "Boys, stop fighting!" He had short shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and light skin similer to Brady's. He wore a light orange shirt with red pants. He also wore a crown on his head.

"Sorry dad!"The boys apologized and ran down to the throne were they had another prank set-up. There mom, the Queen of Kinkow, was at the top of the stairs when they reached the throne room. She had long straight hair and dark skin. She wore a long red dress with high heels and wore a crown on her head.

The boys hid behind the stairs and pulled a lever that had caused a pie to fly in air. Their mom reached the bottom of the stairs and got hit by the flying pie. The boys got out of there hiding to see their mom splattered in pie, "Sorry mom,"Boomer said, "It was Brady and Boz's fault!"He hid behind his brothers to aviod getting in trouble.

"It's alright boys."Their mom said, "It's lunch time, go to the dining room." "Yes! Yes! Yes!"The boys cheered excitedly as the went to the dining room. Their mother had turned around and started to walk up the stairs to get a towel and clean up when she bumped into her husband. "The pie prank again?"He asked his wife. "

Yes."She replied, "We have to discipline**(I have no idea how to spell that word.)** those kids. There always running around and pranking people." "I know, but there just kids. Let them have some fun."He said as he handed her a towel. She wiped the pie off of her, "Okay." The King and the Queen headed down to the dinning room where there kids were.

The boys were scarfing down ten pounds of hot dog buns each. They sat down with there kids and ate lunch. After lunch, the boys chased each other around the castle playing tag. "You're never going to get me alive!"Boomer said as Brady was chasing him. Boomer didn't look infront of him and ran into a pole. He fell on the floor and hit his head.

"You're never going to get me either!"Boz said as he ran into the room. Brady chased him and when he wasn't looking, he ran into the same pole that Boomer did. Brady fell to the floor, laughing very hard at his brothers.

And that was the story of the Parker Boys.

The End...

* * *

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
